Mark (Total Drama 60 Club)
Mark Brucker, labeled the Football Star or the Matchmaker, was a contestant, and one of the antagonists, on Total Drama 60 Club. He was also one of the finalists winning with Bermuda Square. He competed on the Screaming Gophers V2, Screaming Gophers Mk III, Screaming Gophers Gen 4, and Blue Square. He was allied with Bermuda Square. He then returns as a Mansion Dweller in Big House, and a contestant on Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics, competing on Team Bermuda Square. As of Backstab You? Ha! Of Course I Will!, Mark is the fiancee of Eva. Personality Unlike the average jock, Mark is actually quite nice, and easy to get along with. However, he is also manipulative, and is here to win. Mark is known for creating one of the first 2 superalliances, Bermuda Square, with Sierra, Cody, and later, Eva. Mark is known for being able to convince everyone that anyone he sees as a threat is a threat, and infamously caused DJ's elimination in Extreme Mall Day. He is also well-known for being a matchmaker, uniting or reuniting several couples, including Gwen and Trent, Sky and Dave, Vladimir and Sammy, Liam and Kitty, and most notably, Sierra and Cody. He seems to enjoy seeing people in love, no matter who it is. He respects manipulators for playing the game, and was even set up with Eva by two of the game's most diabolical manipulators, Heather and Alejandro. Notably, he openly admits to engaging in manipulation, mainly as a defense mechanism against Tobias, but is still able to convince people to vote out anyone else but him. In the start of the season, Mark received a number of phone calls from college scouts, but as of Square Pole Dancing, Mark has committed to the University of Washington. While Mark is usually nice, he's also extremely competitive. This is shown in his relationship with Eva; despite their love for each other, they'll also turn anything into a competition. In Big House, it is shown that Mark doesn't believe in "blood is thicker than water," and refuses to give his parents any extra authority. It becomes even worse when they attempt to split up him and Eva; Mark goes so far as to attempt to get his parents eliminated by any means necessary, including getting himself marked. When he feels that someone's gone too far, he will lash out and hold a grudge. This has occurred with Amy in 60 Club, and his parents, Bryan and Jessica, in Big House. Coverage Total Drama 60 Club We're Billionaires!... In 2 Months... Maybe? Mark exits the bus while dabbing and listening to music. He then pulls a break dance routine, accidentally kicking Staci. He has a conversation with Alejandro about the correct way to strategize. In a confessional, Cody acknowledges that Mark set him up with Sierra during a Tetris tournament. In the captain vote, Mark votes for Zoey, seeing her as the nicest contestant. Mark is picked by Sierra to join the Screaming Gophers V2. In an effort to find Jasmine in the challenge, Mark does a dance routine in the middle of the mall. However, he finds that his phone is dead, and asks Eva to let him borrow her MP3 player. She accepts, but threatens him not to lose it. The dance routine works, and the Screaming Gophers V2 come in 2nd. Extreme Mall Day In Extreme Mall Day, Mark's diabolical side is revealed, as he decides to deem DJ a threat. He informs people on teams he think will vote that DJ is a threat, and convinces them that they need to vote him out, offering to reunite Gwen and Trent. His plan succeeds, and DJ is voted out, along with Duncan, who cost his team the challenge. This marks the beginning of the unification of Bermuda Square, as Mark makes a final 20 pact with Sierra and Cody. In the hotel, Mark shares a room with Eva. Mark also finds out about the Tripartite Alliance, after Lindsay blackmails him, after Gwen tries to get her to vote for DJ. Rush-ian Insanity This episode begins Mark and Eva's relationship, as Mark calls Eva a 'Wall of Muscle' during the challenge, Eva reveals that she thinks that Mark is just the boy she'd want to fall in love with, and Mark reveals that he thinks highly of Eva. Mark agrees with the bashing of Sugar after she throws a rock at Ella. Mark follows through on his promise from the previous episode, and tells Gwen and Trent about the other's wishes to hook back up, and reunites them. As part of the blackmail from Lindsay, Mark is forced to assist the Zombies to win the second part of the challenge. After Ella and PFRJ hook up, Ella states that she thinks Eva is crushing on Mark. Total Drama 60 Club Aftermath Ep 1 Notably, this episode is where Mark and Eva officially hook up. Mark also participates in a Live From the Confessional ''interview for the Aftermath show. Drama Boiling Over Mark makes himself head chef for his team, and sets them up for an international cuisine, making sushi, Buddha's Delight, and Black Forest Cake. However, not only does his team lose the challenge due to Vladimir giving Mark kale instead of seaweed for the sushi, but Mark is also exposed by one reviewer for causing DJ's elimination. Mark is forced to guide his alliance to vote for Vladimir, and stays in the game by 1 vote. Total Drama Straining Camp Mark's football coach, only known as Coach Brown, hosts this challenge. Coach Brown finds out about Mark and Eva's relationship, and shows interest on getting Eva on Mark's high school football team. Mark makes it to the finals of the challenge with Eva, but Eva beats him in the final drill. Mark agrees to vote for whoever Dawn wants him to, in exchange for Dawn's vote and her agreement not to tell anyone that he really did cause DJ's elimination. Dawn chooses Scott, and Mark does cause Scott's elimination, but Eva also causes Dawn's elimination. Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama 60 Club Mark finds out about the Anti-Manipulator Alliance, after Ella blows his cover to the rest of the alliance. However, Mark is able to convince Tobias, and the rest of the alliance, that he is not a threat, and actually gets them on his side. Tobias then orders Mark to get Jo eliminated, while the rest of the alliance takes out Scarlett. Mark wins the challenge, and votes out Jo, while the Anti-Manipulator Alliance votes out Scarlett. Tobias then informs Mark that he is accepted into the alliance. Mark also forms an alliance with Sky and Dave, as he gets them to vote for Scarlett in exchange for helping them get back together, so as to prove closer loyalty to Tobias, and getting 2 more allies in the process. Also, Sammy forges an alliance with Mark. A Day Off Mark begins by getting himself, Eva, Sierra, and Cody to agree to split the prize money 4 ways if any of them win, and name their alliance Bermuda Square. They figure that Kim is a manipulator, and wanting to take down the Anti-Manipulator Alliance, they forge an alliance with Kim as a proxy to eliminate the Anti-Manipulator Alliance. They are able to gather 16 votes against Zoey, eliminating her alongside Justin. The Trimarathon When making new teams, Mark pairs up with Eva, and he and Eva pair up with Sierra and Cody, and they pair with Sky, Dave, Bridgette, and Geoff. At the rejoin, their team, the Screaming Gophers Mk III, get Vladimir. Mark threatens Amy to stay away with Sammy, throwing her to the ground twice, and also notes that he personally wants Amy to be eliminated as soon as possible. He campaigns to get Sammy on his team, knowing that the Tripartite Alliance would otherwise vote her out. Jump Jump Revolution on Team Unity Mark makes an alliance with Lindsay to take out the Anti-Manipulator Alliance, and sabotage Team Unity. Do Not Talk About Dodgeball Mark's friendship with Sammy especially blossoms here, as they work together to eliminate Amy. When Amy tries to make up with Sammy, Mark warns Sammy not to t Hrust her. When the vote comes, Mark offers her the option of eliminating Amy or Kim, announcing that he, Vladimir, Sierra, and Cody will vote for Amy, and Bridgette, Geoff, Sky, and Dave are voting for Kim. Mark also offers to hook up Sammy with someone else. In order to assure Vladimir's vote for Amy, he offers to hook him up with someone if he votes for Amy. Truth or Failure Mark gets Sammy and Vladimir hooked up. Mark drops out of the challenge to avoid exposing the Tripartite Alliance and risking being voted out. My Breathing Is Just Ferdinand Mark quickly becomes friendly towards Kitty, as they team up to ensure no one in the game is left single, and Kitty enters into Bermuda Square, partially to avoid being voted out, and because she likes Mark for his matchmaking ability. Topher the Price of One At the start of the episode, Mark warns Kitty not to talk about the existence of the Tripartite Alliance, to avoid them drawing a paper trail to Bermuda Square. Mark also wins a trip to Germany, and an immunity idol, which he dumps to Anna to avoid being targeted. Mark tears up when Cody proposes to Sierra. You Bet Your Monaco Mark begins his attempts to set up Liam and Kitty, after he helps confirm Liam's suspicions that Kim doesn't actually like him, and is simply playing him for his vote. Mark gets Liam to forge the Second Order of the Fallen Star; he recruits Josee and Raaheel as votes. Mark singlehandedly wins the challenge, by winning the poker tournament, and then winning a bet that PSG would beat Monaco. The Mark Job At the start of the episode, Mark laments that it is actually hard to be a manipulator. He abandons Vladimir and Sky after they lose the challenge, claiming that he can't save them, and seeing them as no longer useful, especially with Sky being on the Coins, with his rivals, the Tripartite Alliance. The Screaming Gophers Gen 4 do not win immunity, and after Katie and Sadie request that Mark vote off Sadie over Katie, Mark obliges. This Game Is For Bluffers Mark finds Liam's journal and Kitty's diary, and finds that they are both interested in hooking up. Mark hides the diaries, and is able to use the contents to his advantage, showing Kitty and Liam what they think of each other, and getting them officially hooked up. During the challenge, Mark and Sierra go outside, and find Chris is looking for a new job after being fired from Total Drama. Mark offers to get Chris back on the show, in exchange for money, first class, and good food for everyone. Later, Mark calls one of his friend's relatives, who works for the network, and asks them to get Chris and Chef back on the show as contestants. Mark later finds $500,000, and he gives $100,000 to himself, Eva, Sierra, Cody, and Sammy. Jumpy! Chris gets slightly annoyed with Mark after he is brought back as a contestant, rather than the host, but Mark maintains that it could help him get his career back, but Mark reveals in the confessional that he doesn't actually care about Chris getting his job back, he just wanted his and Chef's votes to combat the Tripartite Alliance. Don't Close Your Eyes Mark engages in a prank war with the other members of the Screaming Gophers Gen 4. He also engages in betting on the prank war, betting his lucky football. He causes Katie's elimination when his team doesn't win. Bermuda Delta Mark tries to console Bridgette while she mourns Geoff's elimination. In the first challenge, Mark becomes annoyed when Noah forfeits, saving Beth. After Mark is not forced into the second part of the first challenge, he leaves to search for the cancellation idol. Mark is then assigned to Blue Square, along with the rest of those allied with Bermuda Square. He then reveals to his alliance that he has found the cancellation idol, then expresses fears that Kitty, Liam, Sammy, Chris, and Chef might figure out that he, Cody, Sierra, and Eva make up the inner circle of the alliance, and vote them our. He then proposes to throw the challenge, and have Eva target herself, so Mark can play the cancellation idol on her, and eliminate someone else instead. The 4 discuss, and decide to eliminate Kitty. The plan suceeds, and Kitty is eliminated. Square Pole Dancing In the auction, Mark wins the trip to Playa Des Losers after the auction, and advantage for his team in the following challenge, and milk and cookies. After Sammy is sent to exile with a cancellation idol, Mark instructs Eva and Sierra to throw the challenge. After the challenge is thrown, Mark has Liam eliminated, but he does admit in the confessional that one of the hardest parts of being a manipulator is having to kick people when they're down. A Very Messy Episode Mark gets a phone call from the network, telling him to get Chris to quit the game, as he had gotten a new job. Mark informs Chris of this, and Chris quits. In the challenge, Mark hides everyone on Blue Square except Chef in his grandparent's house, and gives them paintball assault rifles, allowing them to win the challenge. Billion-Dollar History Class Mark wins the challenge, but after Cody and Sierra agree that Sierra would have a better shot in the tiebreaker challenge against Trent, Mark gives his immunity to Cody. It works, as Sierra defeats Trent in the tiebreaker. The Least Romantic City in the World At the start of the episode, Mark claims that Bermuda Square is "pretty much guaranteed to win." During the challenge, he keeps a lead, and uses the heavy rail system as a shortcut to the Cathedral of Notre Dame, losing his camera crew in the process. His knowledge of France allows him to power back to the Eiffel Tower, where he wins the challenge. After Noah is eliminated, Mark borrows 3 playing cards, 2 black cards, and 1 red card from a local. Beth draws the red card, eliminating her. Billion-Dollar Triangle Scheme At the start, Mark and Eva have a contest to see who can guess closer to the location of the finals. Mark picks Indonesia, while Eva picks the Caribbean. When Lindsay tries to turn Mark and Eva against each other, Mark is able to get out of the situation without many problems. He also carries the flag of Bermuda Square when they enter the final challenge. When his ferry is bombed by the Tripartite Alliance, he gets the idea of attracting sharks to push the boat using his own blood, passing out in the process. Mark's coach plays a major role in the finale, as Mark, Eva, Sierra, and Cody use his bus to get to Marlins Stadium from the hotel. When Mark answers the questions posed to him by the eliminated players, he constantly holds a theme in his answers that he had a better strategy, and the people he caused the eliminations of, save for Amy, should be flattered that he saw them as big enough threats for him to go after them. He also officially names his strategy to win a Reverse Alejandro scheme, but this was probably just to get Alejandro's vote. When Bermuda Square wins, he jumps into the air with a single finger raised, and is twirled around by Eva. Voting History 1 In ''We're Billionaires!... In 2 Months... Maybe?, there was a vote for captians. As Mark was a newbie, he was not eligible to be voted as a captian. 2 In Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama 60 Club, ''as a reward for winning the challenge, Mark's voted counted for every member of the Screaming Gophers V2. He voted for Jo, counting as 8 votes. 3 In ''The Trimarathon, ''there was no vote. As Eva won the challenge, she was allowed to pick someone on the last place team, the Storm, to join the Screaming Gophers Mk. III. She chose Sammy. 4 In ''Do Not Talk About Dodgeball, ''the Screaming Gophers Mk. III won the challenge, allowing them to vote off a member of the last placing team, the Rising Stars. The Rising Stars did not vote. 5 In ''The Least Romantic City In The World, Mark won the challenge, and cast the sole vote at elimination. He forced Beth, Lindsay, and Tyler to draw cards. Beth drew the red card, and Mark eliminated her. Big House In Big House, Mark initially aligns with Eva, his girlfriend, and his parents, Bryan and Jessica. He calls them by their first name, making it clear that they have no extra power in the alliance, and are equals to him and Eva. However, when Mark finds out they don't want him dating Eva, and Jose convinces them to try to backdoor her, he rejects his parents, turning on them. Having already distanced himself from them, he finds no remorse in his actions, and, in fact, becomes obsessed with ejecting them, especially after Bryan makes a fake photo of him snuggling Emma to anger Eva, and is able to turn the rest of the mansion against Bryan and Jessica. However, Jose is able to use this to his advantage, and gets Mark to trust him too much, making an alliance with him. Mark then makes up with Jessica, after making her promise not to go after Eva, but Jose then frames her for voting for Eva in the episode prior in Backstab You? Ha! Of Course I Will!, causing Mark to be angered once again, and in a double ejection, Mark orders her ejection at the hands of Taylor after she wins MM, but after Jose also gets marked, Jose wins the Diamond Mark Remover in the removal battle, and marks Mark in his place. Mark is initially angered, but then applauds Jose's gameplay, and in a double ejection, Mark is ejected with Jessica in a 4-3-1 vote, but not before Eva is able to propose to him. He happily accepts, before leaving the mansion. In The Final Sprint part 2, ''Mark reveals that he made up with Bryan and Jessica, and rewatched 60 Club with them. It is then revealed that he was invited back for Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics. Total Drama BvTvC When Cynthia shows up, Mark shows her some affection, taking her in as an ally, in hopes of losing his numbers disadvantage, believing that Parvati, Rajah, and CoCo are making an alliance against him, which they are, calling it Blue Triangle. He constantly visits the confessional to reassure Eva that he is simply playing Cynthia for her vote. In the challenge, he is a problem solver, easily solving the puzzle before Rosemary and Kiki, due to them throwing the challenge. He seems impressed at elimination when Rosemary is able to blindside Aram. In ''Did Somebody Order A Blindside?, Mark finds himself on the receiving end of a blindside at the hands of Cynthia, after Cynthia takes a fake cancellation idol from Parvati. Mark is tricked by the idol, and stops searching. After Team Bermuda Square loses the challenge, Mark, Sierra, and Cynthia decide to have the cancellation idol played on Cynthia, due to her having the worst chance in a tiebreaker challenge out of the 3. However, when Mark plays the fake idol, he realizes that Cynthia has turned on him, and is defenseless at that point, and is voted out in a 2-1-0 vote, the only vote not for him coming from Parvati, who voted for Sierra, to ensure that Blue Triangle would not have problems with any real cancellation idols. Voting History Trivia Comparisons: * Mark is the only contestant to have assisted in setting up more than one couple not involving himself * Mark is one of only 2 contestants to carry his phone during the game, the other being Kitty ** However, Mark is the only one to make or receive phone calls on his phone * Mark is the first contestant to have his high school confirmed, being Cleveland High School. ** This is TheNewGame's High School in real life. * He is the second male newbie on 60 Club to get in a relationship, the first being PFRJ (with Ella). * Out of all the newbies on 60 Club, Mark has lasted the longest, appearing in all episodes, and placing 1st/2nd/3rd/4th (tie with Eva, Sierra, and Cody). * Mark is the one of 3 contestants to have interacted with other contestants off camera before his first appearance, having set up Sierra and Cody. The other 2 contestants are Katie and Sadie, who became best friends before appearing on the show. * Mark is one of 9 contestants known not to be native to Canada, being from the United States. The others are Vladimir (Russia), Tobias (UK), Liam (US), Raaheel (Hungary), PFRJ (US), Anna (Russia), Alejandro (Spain), DJ (Jamaica), Justin (Hawaii), Jasmine (Australia), and Eva (Eastern Europe; according to TheNewGame, Belarus). * Mark is one of 4 contestants to compete with either of their parents, competing with his mother, Jessica, and his father, Bryan. The others are DJ, who competed with his mother, Alice; Taylor, who competed with her mother, Kelly; and Junior, who competed with his father, Dwayne. ** Mark is the only one to be on poor terms with any of his parents. *** However, it is shown in The Final Sprint, Part 2 ''that Mark has made up with Bryan. He made up with Jessica while still in the mansion. * Mark is one of 2 contestants in Big House to be backdoored due to the target shifting, shifting from Eva to him. The other is Emma, who also had the target shift from Eva to her. ** He is the only contestant to be marked by the winner of a Diamond Mark Remover. ** In fact, he and Emma are the only 2 contestants to be backdoored in any way, shape, or form. Competition: * Mark has the most allies of any contestant, with 28 or 29 different allies at some point in the game, depending on whether you classify Tobias as one of his allies. * If all eliminations caused by Bermuda Square are credited to Mark, Mark has caused 24 eliminations, the second most of any contestant, behind Eva. ** He has directly eliminated DJ, Dawn, Scott, Jo, Zoey, Justin, Amy, Kim, Sadie, Gwen, Katie, Kitty, Liam, Chef, Sammy, Trent, Beth, Lindsay, Bryan, Emma, Alice, and Brady. ** He has indirectly eliminated Vladimir, Chris, and Jessica. ** Also, Mark is the only contestant to be responsible for another contestant joining the game, causing Chris and Chef to join the game. *** Ironically, he played a role in both of their eliminations as well. * Mark is the only contestant to win individual immunity and give it away, doing so 3 times. ** The first time, in Bermuda Delta, he played his cancellation idol on Eva instead of himself, as part of a strategic move, resulting in Kitty's blindside. ** The second time, in Billion Dollar History Class, Mark won the challenge, but gave his immunity to Cody, so Sierra would compete in the tiebreaker challenge instead of Cody. ** The third time, in No Way, Eva!, Mark finds the blocker, and plays it on Eva, preventing Jessica from marking her. ** He attempted to play a cancellation idol on Cynthia in ''Did Somebody Order A Blindside?, but the idol turned out to be a fake. * Mark is one of 5 contestants to throw more than one challenge, the others being Scott, Sierra, Cody, and Eva. ** Mark threw the challenges in Bermuda Delta and Square Pole Dancing. ** Sierra, Cody, and Eva are debatable for being in this category, due to them throwing the challenge on Mark's orders. * Mark is the only finalist on 60 Club to be saved by a single vote in an elimination, happening in Drama Boiling Over. ** Vladimir and Courtney were voted out over him. * Mark is one of 2 contestants to be fooled by a fake cancellation idol, the other being Sammy. Coincidentally, Mark hid the fake cancellation idol Sammy found. * Mark has never been eliminated normally: ** In 60 Club, he made it to the finals, and he, Eva, Sierra, and Cody won. ** In Big House, he was marked by Jose after he won the Diamond Mark Remover in a double ejection week, and was subsequently backdoored. ** In BvTvC, he was involved in a tie vote, forcing a revote between the 3 tied contestants: himself, Sierra, and CoCo. In the revote, Mark was voted out 2-1-0. ** This makes him one of 4 contestants to never be eliminated normally, the others being Sierra, Amy, and Max. * Mark is the only contestant to be eliminated in a revote, this occuring in Did Somebody Order A Blindside?. He tied with CoCo and Sierra in the original vote 2-2-2, and was voted out in the revote 2-1-0. Miscellaneous * Mark is the only 60 Club newbie to appear in every episode of 60 Club. * Mark is the only contestant known to recieve a college scholarship, in his case, a football athletic scholarship to the University of Washington. ** He was also offered several other football athletic scholarships from other colleges. ** He is also the only contestant confirmed to play football, and have his position confirmed, being halfback. * Mark is the only contestant to switch clothing style, switching from a green shirt and blue jeans to all black in Total Drama 60 Club Aftermath episode 1. ** TheNewGame has not made a model of Mark in the former set of clothes, due to identifying Mark more with the second set of clothes Production * Mark was always intended to make it to the finals, but was originally much more diabolical, and would have eliminated Sierra and Cody in the final 4 and 3, and face Eva in the finale, though he would have lost to Eva. * Mark is intended to be roughly how TheNewGame would play Total Drama if he could get on the show. As such, his fashion sense is similar to TheNewGame's (TheNewGame has a similar hair style, and commonly dresses in all black). * Originally, Sierra was not going to be eliminated in Idle Idol; Mark was. Mark would have returned in the following episode anyway, but there was no Apehowin Island at the time. * Originally, Mark and Tobias were going to be much closer allies, and cause the elimination of Kim, who was picking off members of the Anti-Manipulator Alliance. ** Later, the Anti-Manipulator Alliance was going to be commanded by the Tripartite Alliance, and they'd be responsible for Kim's elimination after the Tripartite Alliance made it's sphere of influence in the form of the Order of the Fallen star. * Mark's clothing switch was a reference to the Ice Dancers switching to black clothing in the Ridonculous Race, in The Shawshank Ridonc-tion, but the next episode, they're back to their pink and purple clothing. Mark's clothing change, however, is permanent. ** In the Ice Dancer's case, the clothing change references their new ruthlessness. In Mark's case, it represents the beginning of his major strategical game, and his relationship with Eva. ** The clothing was also changed due to TheNewGame changing his normal clothing. * Originally, the Mark-Eva-Bryan-Jessica storyline was going to feature Cody's parents attempting to convince Cody that he didn't really love Sierra before they were married, and attempting to tear them apart, leading to Cody becoming much more clingy to Sierra than Sierra ever was to him, leading into the storyline of Cody's parents neglecting him, and Cody easily choosing Sierra over them. It's possible that TheNewGame might explore this storyline in a story released out of order. ** Mark and Eva were chosen over Cody and Sierra due to Cody and Sierra's relationship having existed since before All-Stars (Mark set Cody and Sierra up some time during Revenge Of The Island), and Eva and Mark's relationship began in 60 Club. Also, with Eva and Mark, this would add the extra element of Mark and Eva, especially Eva, being seen as challenge beasts by the rest of the Mansion, so if they ended up on the block, they'd probably get ejected. Mark dodges ejection once, but gets the most votes against in the double ejection in Backstab You? Ha! Of Course I Will! Category:Male Characters